Love Conquers All
by ForeverHP07
Summary: It the Hogwarts class of 1999 10 year reunion and everyone is anxiously awaiting the return of Hermione Granger, who hasn't been seen since the end of the war. ONE-SHOT


It had been years since everyone of the graduating class of 1999 had been together in one room. Of course there was the added anticipation that everybody had to see students that hadn't returned for the optional eighth year that was added after the war. Everybody had been shocked when Hermione Granger had declined to come back, after that she had never been seen again. She had simply fled the country with no word to anyone. Of course the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, always avoided questions when asked about her, showing that he obviously knew where she was

Everyone had returned to that final year of Hogwarts except for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, who was locked away in Azkaban for the next five years after the war.

The whole class was gathered in the great hall of Hogwarts for their ten year reunion, separated off according to their houses and catching up with former peers. Of course people knew all about each other, by either working together at the ministry or their spouses were from other houses, so there wasn't much to say, except for the hot topic of Hermione Granger

"Are you sure she's coming?" Ron asked Harry. They were standing at the refreshments table getting some food for themselves and their wives, Ginny Potter and Luna Weasley

"McGonagall said she sent the invite out and got a response, she could just be late"

"By an hour, Hermione's never late Harry"

"We also haven't seen her in eleven years, she's probably changed"

"True, I still don't get why she didn't contact us though. Did we do something wrong?"

"No we didn't, but you know Hermione, she was pretty secretive about things"

Ron didn't get a chance to reply, as the massive doors to the hall slammed open and Draco Malfoy stormed in. People were in shock. After his time in Azkaban was up, nobody saw where he went, not even a glimpse as he left the prison walls. He had chosen the quiet life, away from the socialite life that his mother lived here in England at the Malfoy Manor.

He was dressed in a fine, custom made suit, his blond hair was shorter than everyone remembered and had the carefree style as if he had just rolled out of bed. He ignored the surprised faces of everyone that was in the room and strode over with anger radiating off him. He made his way over to where the two of the golden trio stood, he ignored them and grabbed the unopened bottle of Firewhiskey and poured himself a large glass all the while muttering to himself, Harry and Ron only catching small phrases like 'send me to the grave early', 'unnecessary obligations' and finally 'going to take their fucking hips out, disgusting'.

After he skulled his glass he refilled it and took slower sips of the drink he was now nursing. He turned his head and saw the gawping duo standing next to him

"Well if it isn't the boy who wouldn't die and his pathetic little sidekick" the blonde drawled

"Well if it isn't the death eater" Ron so intelligently snapped back

"I see Azkaban had no effect on you then" Harry stated and the blonde snorted and let out a sarcastic chuckle

"I never went to Azkaban"

"But Kingsley-" Ron started

"But Kingsley what- when you know half the shit about the ministry that I do then come and see me" and with that he walked away. The hall had gone back to murmuring to each other and Draco Malfoy walked over to the other Slytherin's in the room.

"Nott, Zabini" he acknowledged them with a slight nod of his head as he said their name

"Malfoy" they replied.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zabini cut straight to the chase

"Here and there, but Im mainly in Italy"

"What have you been doing these past ten years"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said smugly

They chattered on about unimportant things for the next few minutes, never getting anything more out of Malfoy, he would reply with a smile and a shrug and nothing more.

"So what brings you back to England?"

"This, I didn't really want to come, but my wif-" when he realised what he had said he stopped speaking and stuffing his hands into his pockets

"Your married?" and they once again got the smirk and shrug. He walked away back over to the refreshments table, this time grabbing a bottle of butterbeer and a few finger foods. There was a tug on his suit jacket and he turned around. There stood a boy around the age of ten, with white blonde hair and and looking exactly like the older man in front of him. Draco Malfoy seem unaffected as he took the smaller child that couldn't even be nine months old that was in the boys arms away from him and settled her on his hip then turned back to the food selection, ignoring the once again shocked faces of those around him. Now that they looked closely they could see the silver wedding band on his left hand

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Father. Dad. Dad. Dad"

"What!" he turned back around

"Where's mum?" and his son smiled innocently.

The older Malfoy sighed deeply and turned to the baby girl in his arms "Please don't turn out as annoying as him" he murmured to her which made her laugh even though she didn't have an inkling of what he just said

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere?"

"Really? Your so helpful" the boy rolled his eyes and a few people chuckled "when can we go home, mum said we're going camping tomorrow and I want to get ready"

"When this is over"

"But this is so boring!" he complained loudly

"Well you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine all the time either"

"Im telling mum that, she's already angry with you- she said as we were leaving that when she gets her hands on you she's going to castrate you and your sleeping outside for a week- what does castrate mean?" he said, not stopping once to breathe.

Before he could answer the hall doors opened once again and everyone turned their heads to see who had entered. The woman who entered had a long red dress on that hugged her body tightly, her hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck with loose tendrils falling around her face. She was slim, with the right amount of curves, and from the looks of her bare arms she was very nicely toned.

"Hermione?" the idiot duo stuttered, while their wives who were standing next to them looked at Hermione in shock

"Mum!"

"Xavier?" she questioned walking towards him and Draco

"Hermione!" the duo said again, this time in outrage

"Draco!" she yelled at him, her eyes flashing in anger

"Yes dear?" he smiled, his voice an octave higher

"Why the fuck are the kids here?" she screeched. Xavier gasped and held his hand out to her, she sighed and dropped a sickle into his hand, which he quickly stashed into pocket

"That is a long story actually"

"Oh then please enlighten me" she said sarcastically

"I saw my parents do something that I don't ever want to see them do ever again, like they need to have a three foot space in between them at all times" he cringed

"You saw them doing the bump and grind- how do you think you were conceived"

"Please stop talking my parents having sex"

"Its your own fault, what the hell were you doing in their room?" she snapped

"I didn't go into their room, they were just there, on the stairs- oh god!- my fathers bare ass is ingrained in my head forever" he clutched onto his forehead with one hand, his daughter still in the other.

Hermione looked at her distressed husband, biting the inside of her cheek to hold in her laughing but it didn't work and she burst out laughing

"Go Lucius" she said between laughs, while Draco grumbled under his breath and turned back to the table. The only sound in the hall was Hermione's laughs and the gurgling of their baby daughter.

"Hermione?" the idiot duo asked her

"Harry! Ron!" she said, turning to them and hugging them both

"You married Malfoy"

She sighed heavily "Yes"

"Don't make it sound like I forced you, I asked, you accepted, end of story"

"Were you asked" she snapped

"Nope" Malfoy smirked, and he turned back to the finger foods table and picked up a small salad sandwich, breaking off a bit of the bread and gave it to the little girl in his arms. The boy Xavier had sighed loudly and retreated over to the seats set out and pulled out some Quidditch figurines

"Im sorry, but I am so lost right now" Ron said loudly "how the hell did you two end up together?"

"Funny story" Interrupted Malfoy

"I don't find nearly dying funny Draco"

"WHAT!" the four standing with them shrieked

"During the battle of Hogwarts, he sort of saved me from being attacked by a death eater, we hid out in a room, that wasn't near harms way and well, I think we were overcome with emotions and we slept together. I found out two months later that I was pregnant. I wasn't going to tell him, but I got called to the ministry and we found that we were going to be working together, he never went to Azkaban"

"You've been in England the whole time?" Harry asked

"You slept with him after you kissed me?" Ron asked simultaneously

"No we haven't, we travelled all over the world, and in that time we got closer and we fell in love"

"Fell?" Draco asked "more like you dragged me"

"Funny" Hermione deadpanned

"I try to be"

"Anyway, we were in California when Scorpius, our eldest was born. He was about four months old when we got married in a small chapel in France".

"Wow" Ginny murmured "you travel a lot, what do you do?"

Hermione's eyes widened so slightly that none of the four standing in front of her noticed, but Draco, who had stopped perusing the food and was watching her, noticed.

"We work for the ministry" He answered before she could "international affairs" he smirked

"Something like that" she smiled back at him. The others were lost.

Just then the baby in Draco's arms started to get fussy, and she cried out. Hermione was at Draco's side instantly and took the baby from him, comforting her and settling her down.

Although that wasn't what everyone was watching. They were watching as Draco easily slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him, his chin resting on the top of her head while she swayed slightly side to side settling the child in her arms.

And they all knew, that they may not have been the most obvious couple choice, but they were obviously the best. The ones that knew every minor detail about the other, the one that relaxed in the presence of the other, that could push each others buttons and stretch their tempers to the absolute minimum, and yet only make them stronger in the end.

No one ever knew the mysterious life that the two lived, they would only ever find out that they welcomed a third child two years later. They knew that they would attend very prestigious awards and charity functions. They knew that each of their children were placed in Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and all graduated top of their class. And people would know about their story, however little details they had, that they had conquered war and the difficulties life threw their way and lived happily ever after.


End file.
